Fairy Tail Plus : Goodbye
by Lucheeee
Summary: After Zeref war, Natsu and the Fairy Tail won, thus saving the world. Although Natsu turn into END, battle againts Gray but it doesn't stop Lucy from loving him. They live happily ever after. They got two child name Nashi and Ren who inherits both of their appearance and power. A new legacy awakes. The new Generation begins...Fairy Tail disbanded...after the lovers died.


A new tale, a new adventure, after the War of Alvarez arc...a new beginning. The titular hero, Natsu Dragneel having turn to END and kill Acnologia and end Zeref life, the battle over even though he was a demon, this doesn't stop Lucy to loving him. Gray confess to Juvia and so does Gajeel and Levy. Everything went back to normal, the world is save. 10 years later, 2 children was born, the Dragneels celeberated with the guild with Nashi born and a son, the one who carry Natsu's Etherious blood, carry out Lucy kind nature and the one who love by his parents, Ren Dragneel was born. This story is not about Fairy Tail, its about a new generation who will take out the mantle of Fairy Tail.

CHAPTER : Prologue

 **Hai, haha this is my first ever story that i created. Hope you guys like it. Its the prologue of a new beginning for Fairy Tail story.**

 **There will be many chapters that i will post.**

 **Sorry if im not good at English but i try my best to improve them.**

 **Fairy Tail Plus+ : Goodbye**

-July 1, X800, Ren Dragneel Born-

In year X807, Ren reach his 7th years age, and was under trainning his Dragon Slayer magic under his father, Natsu Dragneel while a glimpse of light which turns out to be Igneel watching his foster son and grandson trainning, smiling and happy, hoping the future for his grandson. Lucy from their house watching proudly for her son to be strong as Natsu. Natsu, Lucy, Nashi and Ren walk to the guild after trainning and the guild members cheer up and proud to see their niece looking sharp as always. Since after Makarov retiredment, Erza from now on taking up the mantle as the new Guild Master.

"Hey Flamebrain" Gray greet Natsu and his family from the bar

"Yo, Ice Princess, how's your day with Juvia?" ask Natsu

"Great, we having plan for kids but i dont know if i get a girl, it would be easier to teach her my magic..if a boy, maybe he is stuborn as me before.."

"Yeah whatever ice princess, like you even know how to teach childrens about magic.."

"Is that a fighting word i hear?" Gray put his head on Natsu meaning a fight will start soon.

"I bring you down, Ice Princess!" said Natsu

Natsu and Gray start a brawl until later was join by Gajeel and Elfman.

"A man should join a brawl!" shout Elfman

"Gihi...let's fight!"

Lucy from far with her childrens chuckle alongside Nashi, a 13 years old young girl and Ren, 7 years old boy. Levy and her son, Gale also appeared and sit beside them. Levy continue chuckle along with Lucy, remembering when four of them were young, they never change. Suddenly, a scarlet hair woman appeared behind them, four of them stopped, sweat appeared on their face, Erza angry face force them to sit beside their wife's.

Erza's serious face turn into a smile.

Erza "Listen't up everyone, there will be a Council Meeting for Guild Master and i be going with Laxus and Mira. I dont want any trouble when im gone..." Erza eye look sharp to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"That's goes to you too Natsu, Gray and Gajeel" said Erza

"Whatt!? Us tooo?" said the three of them

Lucy and the guild member laugh for their behavior.

Ren chuckle and hug his mother, Lucy beside. Lucy smile and hug back her son. Days later, Erza, Mira and Laxus left the guild for the Council meeting. Natsu and Lucy were eating breakfast with their childrens at the guild. "Hey guys, mind if we join you?" ask Levy who walk with Gajeel who is carrying Yajeh and Shutora Redfox.

"Hey Levy, sure!" said Lucy

"Hey Metal head, tough day huh?" ask Natsu

"Gihi...what? A Dragon Slayer couldn't handle one kid? No kidding.." said Gajeel, showing sight of relief when its Levy turn Holding Yajeh and Shutora.

"Same" Natsu make a relief look to his friend

"By the way, where's Gray and the others? Ask Gajeel

"They went on a job request that was sent by the Mayor of Magnolia, they just start minutes ago." said Natsu

"I see, lot's of job request we get from people around nowdays..since Erza became the Guild Master.." said Levy

Lucy glance at the twins and smile. "How's Yajeh and Shutora with their trainning..?" ask Lucy

"Gihi...everything turns out great, somehow, like Nashi, at such a young age, they able to control their power perfectly, still need more trainning" said Gajeel

"And Ren..?" Levy ask

"Ren still good and at such a young age, he's able to match Nashi afterall, well Nashi didn't use lot of Dragon Slayer magic and instead, relaying on Celestial Spirit as she wanted to be like Lucy, hehe" said Natsu, smiling at Lucy, both of them kiss short while and look back at Gajeel and Levy.

Ren "Hey, i will be like my Father and become the strongest Dragon Slayer like my father." Ren confident said to Gajeel

"Gihi...nice one kid, try to keep up your sister and my kids" said Gajeel

Meanwhile, Nashi and Asuka were chatting each other about boys. Natsu and Lucy glad to see their daughter growing up healthy since the last time they were kidnapped by Krugger and his geng and even let them to Tiar. But everything is safe now. Now, they able to watch both Nashi and Ren growing to become a mage like them someday.

Ren "Daddy why is Uncle Gajeel have cool metal like orb on his face and ears and hands?" ask Ren

"Well thats because he is a Metal head, kuikuikuikui" Natsu make a funny face that annoy Gajeel.

"Gihi..your daddy just jealous because im cooler than him" said Gajeel

"Is that a challange..?" Natsu ask

"Bring it on, Salamander!" Gajeel and Natsu about to start a brawl again but this time both of their left ears was pinched by their wife's. "Oww..owww..owww..owww" said both of Natsu and Gajeel

Ren, Yajeh, Shutora and Nashi laugh at their father.

"Natsu, didn't Erza said not to cause trouble while her gone.." ask Lucy

"Haha, hey, a small brawl couldn't cause big trouble right?" said Natsu

Gajeel nodded smiling.

"No, you already cause major trouble from your last brawl..." said Levy

"Did we?" Natsu and Gajeel ask curiously while rubbing their chin

Later that Night, Lucy put Ren to sleep after a long day laughing as seeing his father goofbal act with uncle Gajeel. Ren was happy, he got the best parent in the world. "Mommy, can you sing a song for me? The one Daddy always sing to me before sleep.." Ren ask Lucy

"Sure baby, ehem" said Lucy while adjusting her throat. Lucy start singing her son favourite song, the one Natsu first ever created.

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today  
Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today

Lucy finish singing the song and surprise Ren already fall asleep peacefully, she smile and kiss on his forehead, she put on the blanket covered Ren as he sleep. Lucy close the door, went to her room. Natsu were there seeing something from the window. "Urm..Natsu?" Natsu turn back seeing her wife calling him.

"Lucy, there's something about to happen..something bad.." said Natsu

"Haa...what is it?" ask Lucy

"Don't know, i definetly smell something evil coming out from Magnolia.." said Natsu

In Magnolia, a mysterious figure in black coat cover his entire body, his left eye were red. He rise his hand up to the sky, an emblem of his magic appeared, scattered to the sky, Natsu see the red light and know his sense was right. Lucy couldn't believe it forherself. The red light appeared scattered again around Magnolia and causing havoc, exploding around the city. Natsu open wide his eye and Lucy.

Gray and Juvia already there helping folks, Juvia using her Water magic try to put out the fire that cause by the explosion. "What the hell happen here!?" ask Gray

"Juvia didn't know the answer too, somebody must have attack Magnolia while we were asleep" said Juvia

The other Fairy Tail member also appeared, luckily Gajeel able to save a couple of old people's as he destroy a large broken part of the building. "Evacuated every citizens now!" shouted Gajeel

Panther Lily just in time brought some childrens to the safe place.

All the Fairy Tail guild able to evacuated everybody from the explosion. Gajeel was hit back by a mysterious cloak figure, he attack, Gajeel block all of his attack and retain his balance. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel release a powerful Iron Dragon roar to the mysterious figure, hit him back and later disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" ask Gajeel

Natsu on the other hand, wearing his usuall cloth, an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Of course, it would not be Natsu Dragneel without his scarf. Lucy watch him as he's about to leave.

"Lucy, i need you to take care of Nashi and Ren, don't go outside, it's dangerous" said Natsu

Lucy nodded. "Please be safe"

"I will" Natsu pull Lucy closer to him and they start kissing each other. Lucy enjoy it as well. Natsu released his mouth and lucy's as he start walking to the front door. "I love you Lucy"

Lucy replied "I love you too" She was afraid if Natsu will be seriously hurt, who knows what might be the enemy is and she always pray so that her husband would be safe.

Natsu went out running to Magnolia.

Nashi wake up from her sleep, knowing her father just went out to the city. "Mommy...?"

Lucy surprise seeing her daughter wake up in the middle of the night. "Oh sorry to wake you up Nashi.." said Lucy

"Where's daddy going?" ask Nashi

Lucy gave a sad look and seeing through the window. She silence herself what feels like an hour and finally tell her daughter. "He's going to save the city, Magnolia was under attack by a someone." said Lucy

Nashi was sad. "Does this means Daddy would hurt himself again in the battle?" ask Nashi

"Yes baby, but you know your father, he's a man that would never give up" Lucy set smilling to her daughter, giving her the courage look.

As Gajeel running to find the Mysterious cloak being, Gray and Juvia still put out the fire, its start to burn buildings to buildings. Gajeel look up find himself on the roof with the mysterious cloak guy. "Just who the hell are you?" ask Gajeel

"Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox..you i will defeat first" said the mysterious cloak

"Gihi...that's ain't gonna happen" Gajeel first attack with his Iron Dragon sword and slash every angle around, it hit the mysterious cloak figure continuoesly and easly overpowered the figure. But not long as he counter the attack with a powerful claw like attack from his hand. Gajeel wide open his eye. "What are you..? An etherious too?" ask Gajeel

"Etherious was a weak being. I'm part of a new species call Beastz.." said the figure

"Beatsz? Never heard of em but i will beat you" Gajeel lent an Iron Dragon Club toward the figure who manage to escape but his luck runs out as Natsu fire dragon Iron Fist hit his face and was thrown back to the floor.

"Hey Salamander, your late!" shout Gajeel

"Sorry to kept you waiting, Gajeel" said Natsu

"Nah i having fun bullying him, dont sweat it"

"What an Iron Dragon slayer couldn't beat the figure?"

"You say you better than me to defeat him?"

"Yeah, i will win!" Natsu and Gajeel head hit each other and they start fighting

The figure running away, the situation will not be good if both of the dragon slayers beat him. Natsu "No, you're not gonna running away!"

Natsu and Gajeel release their Dragon Slayer roar together creating a unison raid and hit the figure, it fall down injuredly.

All the fire was put out thanks to Juvia and Gray. Everyone was save. Everyone meet up with Natsu and Gajeel who defeat the figure like cloak.

"Who are you anyway?" ask Natsu

"He said he's a Beatsz like think..no human afterall" said Gajeel

The figure stand up back. "Wow...a dragon slayer were exist huh..but it's all end here, i will to destroy all of you. The mysterious figure open his hood revealing himself as tall man, brown skin and have tattoos from his left arm to his eye and head, he is bold.

"Who are you...?" ask Gray

"The name is Cecil Beatsz Marcus, a beatsz that will destroy humanity" said Marcus

"Like hell we let that happen, fairy tail will stand and defeat you no matter what!" said Natsu

"Ho..Fairy Tail? I already beat Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and of course..Sabertooth" said Marcus

Everyone in Fairy Tail was shock to hear it. "How dare you...defeat our friends..." said Mira

"Fairy Taill will be the last guild i will destroy..so come"

"Why You!" Natsu firstly assault Marcus with his famous Iron Fist but was easily block, kicking him to the left, throwing Natsu far away.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray

Marcus fight againts all the Fairy Tail mage but easily defeat them, only Gajeel, Gray, Elfman and Mira who the only who still stand. "These guy...what is he.." ask Elfman

"What ever he is..his magic level is beyond ours..maybe what Carla said is true..a new Generation is coming" said Gajeel

Natsu on the other hand released a huge amount of fire from the place he was crach landing, he run toward Marcus and perform fire dragon wing slash but Marcus block the attack but Natsu got the upper hand using fire dragon claw, sending Marcus fly to the sky.

Gray "Ice Make Excallibur!" Gray slice down Marcus sending him to the ground area with Elfman and Mira double punch attack, he was brutally punch by the stomach and last attack was Gajeel.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arc! Karma Demon : Iron God Sword!" Gajeel clap both of his hands on his head transforming them into a large sword and slice down Marcus and also the grown with a powerful effect.

Marcus was send back crashing the ground and later hit the buildings.

"Did we defeat him?" ask Mira

"No...im just warming up" said Marcus who stand up back, half of his cloak was destroy because of Gajeel Karma Demon sword.

"Total Destruction, Beatsz Magic : Quatro Blast!" Marcus attack them with his purple blast from his hand defeating Mira, Elfman and Gray. Only Natsu and Gajeel are left in their stand.

"He's too strong..we can't beat him.." said Gajeel

"Fusing elemental is our last option.." Natsu reply

Natsu and Gajeel both transform into their respective dual elemental dragon mode which Natsu bears Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Gajeel as Shadow Iron Dragon Mode. Both of their powers aura burst out hit Marcus further to the backside.

"Interesting...dual elemental dragon..." said Marcus "But your journey end's here...i will destroy both of you and soon the world..."

Natsu and Gajeel were fast and able to kick and punch Marcus on the chin and stomach, Marcus was surprise by their fast attack and couldn't block as Natsu already lent a Lightning Fire Dragon Iron Fist to Marcus while Gajeel with his Shadow Iron Dragon Club hitting him to the grown. Marcus escape but Natsu travel at the speed of lightning and grabbing Marcus, punching him back to the grown. A big crack was seen as the results of Marcus fell to the grown.

Natsu againt punching Marcus on the stomach, send him to the higher grown while Natsu about to released his ultimate roar..."Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu lent a big flame with lightning around roar to Marcus which hit him. Marcus badly injured on his left side of his body which burn him. "Shit...This is...not good at all! My plan failed!" said Marcus

"Good one Salamander" yelled Gajeel

Gajeel with his Shadow Iron Dragon Sword slice and slash Marcus even if he able to block the attack, Gajeel was fast as the speed of shadow and hit Marcus on the chest, leaving a big scar and blood was spilt. Gajeel grabbing Marcus cloak collar and giving the final blow... "Shadow Iron Dragon...Roar!" Gajeel lent a big yellow with black outline roar to Marcus sending him to the blue black sky. Minutes later Gajeel and Natsu, having use up all of their energy, they were exausted thus transform back to their normal state.

"Did..we win...?" ask Natsu

Inside the ash, seeing Marcus was not defeated but rather having seriously injured. "Damn you Dragon slayers...i wont forgive you for this...is it time..i will kill you all!" Marcus rise his hand which have turn into other than human as he transform himself into a creature with two horns, a sharp teeth and more like a Beast with long tail.

Natsu and Gajeel was shock, they would never imagine something like that happen. "It's not an Etherious.." said Natsu

"Then was is he...?" ask Gajeel again

"I have no idea..but things just become really bad..." Natsu reply

But much to their relief, a lightning strike down the Beast, a slice from a warrior and a blue omega light ball was fire by a certain S-Class Mage. They are Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, the former S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Laxus...Erza..Mira..." said Natsu happily while he held on Gajeel who was exhausted.

"What happen here Natsu!?" shout Natsu

"Did you cause trouble again!?" Erza face soon become scarier and scarier

Natsu and Gajeel gulp and turn to their serious face back. "No...it was a human with high magical power who cause lot of explosion in this city...and turn to that hideous creature.." said Natsu

"Rumours was right, a half human half beast name Marcus Cecil...causing havoc around Fiore. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel was completely annihilated" said Laxus

The Beast about to rake all of them at once but was stop by Laxus lightnings and punch the beast on the stomach, it feel down. The beast roar, the roar was so loud until it was heard by all people in Fiore even Lucy. Lucy run to their window on her room, saw a giant beast wrecking havoc with lightnings everywhere.

"Natsu..." said Lucy

Lucy went back to Ren's room and she's glad that Ren was still asleep, Nashi was taking good care of him while rub his pink hair. "Nashi" Lucy called her daughter name

"Yes mommy?"

"I want you to take care of Ren..please. I need to help your father...even if hurt himself, i don't want him to die.." said Lucy

"But...what if you get hurt..daddy will be hurt...me and Ren...we all will hurt" Nashi reply, giving a sad expression, but Lucy hug her and Ren telling that she will always be with them both and Natsu's. Lucy wear her black orange dress colour scheme like Natsu, a black skirt that has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end and wears white, leather high heeled boots.

"Mommy..promise me you be safe with daddy" said Nashi who couldnt afford if her parents die.

Lucy smile and kiss Nashi's forehead and promise she will be back.

Lucy went out to help the others. As the beast rampaging Magnolia, Natsu and Gajeel escape and find a shelter behind the building since they couldnt fight yet due to their injury. Much to their surprise, Wendy, Charla and Happy come in the nick of time. "Wendy!" shout Natsu

"Natsu!" Happy shout to Natsu

Wendy using her healing magic deals with Natsu and Gajeel injury. They feeling a little better than before. Erza, Laxus and Mira all three of them trying their best to defeat the beast who a second become wilder and lost their mind. The beast hit Mira with its claw, Mira fall down to the grown, leaving a crack.

Erza "Reqeuip!" she change into a black wing like armor with a sharp teeth sword and slice down the beast stomach, leaving a scar. Laxus came out of nowhere and perform his strongest move. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Roaring Thunder!" Laxus punch the beast face with lightning struck its face as it fall down crushing lots of building.

"This thing dont know how to give up..." said Laxus

The beast stand up again and attack Erza and Laxus at the same time. "Argh!" Erza and Laxus scream as they fall down hurt.

Gajeel shout "Laxus! Erza! Mira!"

Natsu who almost saw a blonde woman running towards the Beast and reconised as Lucy. Natsu "Lucy! No!" Natsu stand up back and run toward Lucy. Natsu able to grab Lucy's arm. She turn her sight toward Natsu.

"What are you doing here, i told you to take care of the kids!" Natsu said to Lucy

"You can't do this all alone! I dont want you to hurt youself...what if you die again like you were before as Etherious Natsu Dragneel!?" Lucy yelled at Natsu

Natsu shock and silents for almost feel like an hour and he talks.

"I love you lucy, i dont want you to die..i dont want you to hurt...i want you to stay with the kids, watching over them" said Natsu

"I can't do it alone..they need you too, your their father..please Natsu. I love you too Natsu, you mean everything to me, i can't live if you always hurt yourself.." Lucy starts to cry. Natsu smile and wipe out the tears, he hug Lucy.

"Promise me dont do something reckless Natsu..we do this together..like you always were when we were young" said Lucy

"Okay"

Erza and Mira destroy the best horn. "I dont mean to interuptting your family buisness Natsu...Lucy but we're in a bigger situation here!" said Erza

Natsu and Lucy standing side to side as Lucy rise a Golden Key to summon her Celestial Spirit. "The Gate of the Twins, i open the..Gemini! Lucy summon Gemini who transform into other Lucy and Lucy's activating their strongest move.

Natsu grabbing his left fist for his Ultimate finisher. "Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art"

Lucy "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

Lucy's eye were yellow light golden as she cast her ultimate attack, Natsu...

"Planetary Crimson Lotus : 13 Sword Explosive Blazing Flame Phoenix!"

Natsu and Lucy cast their ultimate art and hit the beast leaving a hole on its chest, its began to feel dizzy and lifeless, everyone take cover before it hit the grown but instead it transform back to Marcus Cecil who lay down the grown.

Erza smile "They did it!"

Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, Happy and Charla were happy and celebrated their win but not for long...

Natsu turn back to Lucy and kiss her, Lucy feel a warm feeling from Natsu's lips as she enjoy it. But Marcus who stand up quickly activing his last magic attack. "If i could not destroy Magonolia and Fairy Tail then i will destroy both of you!" said Marcus

"He's not defeat yet!?" said Wendy

Marcus unleashing a darkness from his hand, a magic emblem appeared as Marcus shot a darkness light which travelled faster than a speed of lightning and shadow, as it about to hit Lucy, Natsu went approach the light, protecting Lucy using his own body, the light penetrated Natsu's stomach and Lucy's too both of them were at the same time. Laxus not able to save them but punch Marcus face and he was sent back to their building and fainted.

Everybody were shock. Seeing Natsu and Lucy lifeless laying down, reaching their end. Blood appearead on their cloths. "Wendy!" shout Erza

Wendy try to heal them or stop them from bleedin but she fail. Wendy cry so does Happy and Charla. Erza couldn't stop but hug Mira . Laxus began to cry with Gajeel beside him. All the Fairy Tail mage appeared as their moaned for Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu! Lucy!" shout the fairy tail mage

"Don't cry...Wendy..." said Lucy

Wendy cry as she couldn't stop even if Lucy told her. Lucy rub Wendy's purple hair, "I'm not gonna leave you...i always be with you all..so does Natsu"

"Wendy..." said Natsu, smiling while holding hands with Lucy,"Don't cry...dont give up...even if i died..i died protecting all of you" said Natsu again

He stand up back weakly as he carry Lucy to their house just to meet their kids. "Natsu!" said Laxus

Natsu "Sorry...if we gonna...die...im gonna die besides my kids...im not leaving them...and Lucy..."

Natsu successfully carry Lucy to their house as Nashi greeted them. But the happy look on Nashi's face turn to sadness seeing her parents were badly injured. "Mommy! Daddy! What happen..!?" ask Nashi who start to cry

Ren who awake from his sleep were shock seeing his parents injury. "Mommy! Daddy...! Sob...Sob...what happen! Who did this...?" ask Ren who spread tears on his eye

Lucy walk slowly, weakly and wipe Ren and Nashi's tears, asking them not to cry. Natsu walk close to them and hug his family, he always wanted a big family and now he has one but seeing he and Lucy are going to die, he was not ready because there are many thing he has to fulfill to his son.

Nashi and Ren still crying. Lucy and Natsu hug them lovingly. "We...will not able to see you growing but we see you when we're...at the heaven..." said Lucy smiling weakly

"Ren...promise me...don't cause...trouble...like your old man...make friends...because their...also family..." said Natsu who smile while bleeding from his mouth

"Daddy if you die...who gonna teach me all your moves? Who will help me wear my favourite shirt? Who will help me...playing at the playground again? Who will i be without you daddy!? Said Ren, his heart crush seeing his lifeless parents

Natsu smile hugging Ren, his heart feel warm but at the same time...Natsu already transfer half of his power to Ren without knowing.

"Nashi...take care of your little brother...you...are our only hope as big sister..." said Lucy

"No Mommy! Dont go! I can't do this without you! I can! I cant! Before that i almost lost daddy! Not both of you!" Nashi crying and couldn't stop.

Lucy even at her last life still wipe her daughter's tears, she kiss her forehead and so does Natsu who kiss Ren's forehead. "We always love you both, no matterwhat ...happen, no matter ...where we are, we will always be with ...you" said Natsu

Lucy also bleed came from her mouth but kiss Ren cheeks for the last time. "Ren..no matter how many time you fall, don't give up...easily...be strong like your father...and don't forget, be kind to your friends" Lucy's last word

Ren "Mommy dont go! I need you! I need you mommy! Daddy!"

Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy , Erza ,Charla and Happy and Panther Lily run towards Natsu house. Natsu and Lucy happily smile as they close their eyes lay down together. Wendy and the others open the door and their too late. "Don't forget...Ren...Nashi...We will always love you no matter where we are, we always love you both and grateful for having both of you, Ren Dragneel and Nashi Dragneel" said both Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy pass away at their home.

Nashi and Ren "Mommy!Daddy!"

Gray "Natsu!Lucy!"

Wendy cry even harder for the lost of their comrade, Gajeel hit the grown infront of their house, while been comfort by Levy, Yajeh and Shutoar and Lily. Erza cry as Charla comfort her. Gray spread tears over his eyes as he lost Natsu and Lucy, even thought he lost Natsu's twice before.

-July 2, X801 Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel pass away-

Natsu's and Lucy's grave were beside their home, every fairy tail member come for the last ceremony. Fairy tail would never look the same without them. Nashi hold Ren's hand while Gajeel and Levy watching over them. Erza were ask to give her final speech for Natsu and Lucy.

Erza "I don't...what to say...but Natsu and Lucy are our most precious guild member that we ever have. Without them, Fairy Tail isn't the same as before. May Natsu and Lucy will live happily ever after at heaven. For our newest...i mean our niece, Nashi's and Ren Dragneel, they will be under Gajeel and Levy protection from now on. But not to let people know, i officially resign from been the guild master of fairy tail as i declair Fairy Tail will be disbanded"

Everybody somehow not shocking hearing that, they slowly nodded as it was the right thing to do.

I end my speech, fareweel Natsu...Lucy.." Erza couldn't stop but cry, Mira came and comfort her.

The ceremony end with all the guild member put their flowers on Natsu's and Lucy's grave and they leave, leaving Nashi and Ren who stare at their parents grave.

"Sis Nashi...do we...ever gonna meet our Daddy and Mommy again someday?" ask Ren

"I dont know...but as long as you keep believing, they will always be with us Ren" Nashi smile even thought tears already spread from her eyes

"I promise someday i will find the one responsible for Daddy and Mommy deaths.." said Ren while crying

Nashi hugs him. "And i know...Mommy and Daddy will always watching over us and taking care of us, they will always love us and i will always love them" said Ren

An illusion of Natsu and Lucy holdings hand seeing their kids future will be brightful.

"Natsu, let's go" said Lucy happily grabbing her husband hand as they walk on a Heaven-like place that appears as a tranquil vast field with golden grasses and a bright, azure sky.

-September 3 X807, Fairy Tail disbanded and the buildings were rebuild as a high school for mage-

Every member of Fairy Tail disappeared taking their leaves, leaving only Gajeel and Levy with their twins who will watch over Nashi's and Ren, Mira, Lissana and Elfman, Laxus and the Thunder Thribe. Gray who cannot forgive himself for keeping secrets from Natsu that his son, Cody also born the same year as Ren, he thought Ren will befriended his son someday. Juvia was there hugging him, rub his hair while comforting her husband slowly.

Happy couldn't say anything, he lost his best friends since he was a kid, he lost Lucy who like a mother figure to himself. Lilly and Charla both hug Happy, telling them that Natsu and Lucy always remember him.

Gajeel stare at the sky, he always feel like Natsu realy close to him. Smiling and promise him he will take care of Ren as well as complete his trainning.

"Goodbye Natsu and Lucy"

-Chapter : Prologue End-


End file.
